


The hot delivery guy

by tananoyalovebot_45



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Angst, Cat Cafés, Fluff, M/M, Slow Burn, gay disaster noya, oblivious gay ryuu, ryuu and tora are cOUSINS
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-09
Updated: 2020-08-23
Packaged: 2021-03-03 05:21:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,802
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24099508
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tananoyalovebot_45/pseuds/tananoyalovebot_45
Summary: It's just another crowded, tiring day at work. Noya's tired and already thinking about food, as always, and wether he should cook something himself for once or should he just order food when he gets home. His thoughts are floating all around his head, if he cooks he'd have too much to clean up, and he's tired even thinking about it. But if he orders food he wouldn't have to clean up anything more than a fork and maybe a plate.
Relationships: Nishinoya Yuu/Tanaka Ryuunosuke, Shimizu Kiyoko/Yamamoto Taketora, past Nishinoya Yuu/Terushima Yuuji
Comments: 6
Kudos: 26





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hello I'm back with yet another au, the original idea was thought of by my dear friend @/Shoyourlove on twitter!! Thank her for this masterpiece

It's just another crowded, tiring day at work. Noya's tired and already thinking about food, as always, and wether he should cook something himself for once or should he just order food when he gets home. His thoughts are floating all around his head, if he cooks he'd have too much to clean up, and he's tired even thinking about it. But if he orders food he wouldn't have to clean up anything more than a fork and maybe a plate. There's still about 30 minutes left before he can leave, but the caffè is already pretty empty so he decides he might as well kill time cleaning up the tables, picking up trash and perhaps he'll make himself some coffee. If you ask Noya, the last ten minutes of afternoon shifts are the worst, time passes slowly as fuck and especially when he's hungry and tired and wishing he could quit the job at this shitty hole in a wall caffè but he can't quit the shitty job because he needs money for damn rent and fucking college and-   
„uuUUUUUGHHH“ he loudly groans out as he thinks about it, it's painful and stupid how this is the only job close enough to walk to and the only job he hasn't fucked something up. Yet. The only other job close enough to his tiny appartment is a gas station. Oh who the fuck made him go to college..  
Finally those ten (painful if you ask Noya) mimutes pass and he's on his way home. It's already getting dark outside too, and pretty chilly. He practically crawls inside his appartment, yawning in the process and also taking off his pants while calling the delivery. He hears rain starting to fall outside while chilling on the floor, waiting for his food. And he would feel bad for the delivery guy about to bring him food if he wasn't so fucking hungry. Hopefully the company has a car, then he'd feel absolutely no guilt.

__________________________________________________________

„Ryuu! You got an order!“ Tora calls out and sticks a paper to his coworker's face „Have fun, it's a downpour outside“ he teases, Ryuu glares and a quick glance outside the nearest window confirm's Tora's statement. 

He makes a face. The face of pain and suffering and their deliver car isn't fixed yet and stupid boss for some reason doesn't let them take jackets and „UUUUUUUGHHHHHHHH“ he roars out and bangs his head against a wall. Tora has to laugh at him „Why can't you do it??“ Ryuu gives him the puppy eyes, but Tora rolls his eyes „I'm cooking tonight Ryuu, a deal's a deal“

„FUCK deals“ Ryuu whines „can we switch? Just tonight??“ he pouts, but Tora's look stays stern as he only stares back. Ryuu whimpers helplessly and grabs the note where the adress is, and the plastic bag with burgers in it. Multiple burgers. „Where are the car keys?“ he asks, Tora gives him a pitiful look now instead of a mocking one „Still wasn't repaired“ and that drew an even longer groan from the other, which made the other workers there turn around angrily. „Shut it kid.“ One of them muttered, sneering at them. Tora and Ryuu shrug at each other and Ryuu grabs the keys of the company's scooter. He's so angry at their boss right now, how can be so stingy not to have one car repaired. Or, crazy idea, get another fucking car! He can't believe this shit. Nobody can probably.

  
Ten minutes pass and noya decides he'd take a shower now rather than wake up sticky and stinky because then he'd have to change sheets and get new, clean pj's for himself and he just can't afford the energy for that. The food arrives just as he exits the shower and, in a hurry, Noya only wraps a towel around his waist, hopefully tight enough, grabs his wallet and opens the door. 

Now this is the part where guilt kicks in. Lots and lots of guilt. There is a grumpy dude standing in front of him with his burgers, yes multiple burgers, and he's fucking. Soaking. Wet. Noya flushes a bright red out of both embarassment and 'holy shit is that a fucking eight-pack????' he stammers after what seemed like,,,,ages of him and the tall hot delivery guy staring at each other. „I'm- so sorry you had to get soaked because of my order, man! Uhm, how about you get inside to dry off?“ he's speaking quicker than he thinks, and also maybe, probably, most likely, subconsciously throwing glances at the delivery guy's abs showing through a too-fucking-thin t-shirt. His embarassment seems to light up the other's world and he shrugs, smiling as if he noticed Noya's (totally not obvious) glances „I mean sure, my shift's over anyway. But shouldn't you put some clothes on?“ he laughs.

Noya did not think this through at all. A totally hot, soaking wet dude who was only here to deliver his food is going to stay inside his appartment until the rain calms down. But what if the rain doesn't settle down??? What if he has to stay over the night what the fuck is he going to do then?? Just let this hot stranger sleep in his appartment in his ex's clothes or possibly naked??? Yes, that is absolutely what he'll do.

Now they're sitting on the floor, Noya still in the towel and the hot delivery guy next to him in his ex's clothes. Good thing he kept them.

„Stop staring man..you're making me uncomfortable.“ Snapped him out of his very sinful thoughts, Noya didn't even realise he was staring at the very stunning eightpack, good thing he was holding a burger othherwise he'd definetley reach out absentmindedly, no no, absentbrainly, to touch those probably steel-hard abs. He looked up to see the other smirking „Sir we've just met- well. We haven't even met“ he mocks, Noya laughs nervously „Sorry about that! Anyway Nishinoya Yuu, pleased to meet you“ he lets go of his food with one hand so he can offer it to the taller man sitting next to him. „Tanaka Ryuunosuke, pleased to meet you Nishinoya-san“ he accepts the handshake, grinning and biting into a burger Noya was nice enough to give him(he still has two other burgers minus the one he's eating right now). „Oh just Noya is ,,,okay,,to call me-„ the smaller man chuckles shyly, since when have I been this shy? Ryuu seems to be a little confused with the request, but figures it's probably what his friends call him so he nods „'Course! You can also call me Ryuu, if you want that is, Noya-san“ 

_N-Noya-san????? NOYA-SAN??????? DROP THE SAN SIR._ Noya's thought palace collapses, turns to dust, nothing is left of it the second his new nickname. „U-uh! Of course!!“ he says quickly, suddenly his mind palace is brand new and he's reaching over for a piece of paper and a pen, Ryuu watches him scribble something down and when he hands it to him _„xxx-xxx-xxx -Noya♡“_

Ryuu blinks, his lips stretching into a smile „Oh your number!“ Noya rubs the back of his neck, not realising until it was too late and he was blushing like mad that he drew a little heart. „Y-yeah! I thought we could maybe, hang out some time?...Yknow, get to know each other?“ Noya must be talkingbfaster than he realised when he sees the other guy wipe at his eyelid and lip a few times. „Sorry! I'm-„

„You're fineee! We can totally hang out more!“ Ryuu smiles widely, and seems to begin to say something else when his phone rings and he remembers that he still has to work. „Ah..my roommate..Sorry I'll, see ya around okay? Oh and do you mind if I“ he stands up, gesturing to his clothes „Oh no keep them! They're too big for me anyway!“ Noya waves him off „You better go now, don't wanna upset your,,,roommate,,,aha“ 

Ryuu nods and makes his way to the door „Well, see you around Noya-san!' he says before leaving and Noya listens to the sound of fading footsteps before he runs to his room, and he really runs to it, jumps on his bed and screams into the pillow. Did he really just do all that he did??? _Wake up now!!! Time to work!!!! AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA_

He makes a grab for his phone and dials the only friend who could help him with this. „What the fuck do you want at almost midnight Noya.“

„Shimizu! I need help! I just had a very hot delivery guy in my appartment!“ 

„Oh, so gay disaster. What was he doing in your house?“

„So it was a downpour outside and he got soaked and I opened the door in just a towel because I just got outta the shower and I felt bad because he got soaked and invited him in and gave him a burger and my number but I also-„

„Breathe Noya! Also I'm proud, you gave him your number“ Shimizu giggles a little on the other side, Noya scoffs and inhales „I gave him,,,you know who's clothes,,,he looked hot“ he mutters, something catching in his throat. There's a tear glistening in his eye after hearing Kiyoko's little „Oh honey..he's over though, you won't bring him back by giving away his clothes. Besides he hurt you, let go already hon..“ 

Her voice was gentle, careful almost. Noya sniffled and nodded as if his friend could see him „mkay..“ and there was another moment of silence before Kiyoko speaks again „So,,,what is this new guy like?“

„Oh he's,,,his name is Ryuunosuke Tanaka, he's funny“ Noya seems to light up a little, talking ablut his new potential crush who he won't see ever again probably. „He's pretty cool too, though I did think he'd murder me because I ordered five burgers-„ he chuckles softly. Kiyoko laughs „Of course you'd order that much…Now go sleep, we'll meet up on Sunday in that cat cafè you like. My treat okay?“ 

Sometimes Noya thinks Kiyoko is a really good sister, at least now that they've gotten closer. He sees her as a sister..“yeah, deal!“ 

„Good, goodnight.“

And with that, the conversation is over. Noya yawns and only slips on a pair of clean boxers, then snuggles into the warm covers on his comfortable bed, and drifts quickly off to sleep.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Things move real fast between Noya and Ryuu, which is turning out pretty fine anyway so nobody minds.   
> Oh and everyone needs a bestie like Kiyoko.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> First of all i would like to apologise for updating sO LATE
> 
> second of all i apologise for this not making too much sense

Morning came faster than Noya had hoped, his alarm rang and immediately a migraine struck him. Even on his days off he has to wake up so early. In a matter of seconds he remembred that no, the hot stranger chilling in his appartment in his ex's clothes was not a really nice dream, and that he also had to meet up with Kiyoko at the cat cafè so he might as well try to look decent today. Just some overalls and a yellow sweater should do, it looks nice on short guys like him. Noya looks at himself one last time in the mirror before he grabs his phone to message Kiyoko.

_**[Rollingthundaa]** : Aye, you ready??_

_**[Kiyowo]:** yeah yeah give me another minute_. 

Noya slips his phone back in his pocket, grabs his keys and wallet and heads out, skipping stairs down to Kiyoko's appartment. By the time he gets there, the woman is already out, locking her own appartment. „Mornin!“ he greets an elderly lady passing by, she smiles back „Morning Yuu-kun! You're lively as ever I see!“ Kiyoko smiles and pokes his shoulder „Ready to go?“ she earns a nod in response „I'm fucking starving“ Noya realises, after he feels a certain growling void in his stomach. He can't wait to eat something, Kiyoko seems to agree „Yeah, me too.“ And she does agree.   
The two stop by a small convinience store to pick up meat buns, good thing it's morning and they're still fresh. Noya always liked fresh food, it was warm and it kept him warm for a bit too. And now the cats in the cat cafè are gonna keep him and Kiyoko warm while they drink their coffees. He hasn't been to the cafe in months, maybe the cats will still recognize him, maybe there are new kittens too. „Gee“ says Kiyoko, watching Noya bite down almost half of his meatbun with amusement „You don't mess around when you say you're hungry“

„I mean. Yeah? I'm hungry so-„ Noya muffles through a mouthful, small crumbles dropping out of his mouth as he does and it makes Kiyoko cringe „Manners, Nishinoya, where are they.“

„Manners? What's that?“ 

„You're impossible.“ 

„You loveee meeeeee“

„Noya you're spitting food all over the place!“ Kiyoko scolds him, earning a laugh(during which, Noya chokes on his food and now Kiyoko is laughing). 

They finish off their food right before they reach their destination, they walk in and find a seat by the window. Immediately, a few cats come to sit by them along with a waiter „Welcome to Cat Cafè Mocha, how may I serve you today?“

Both order their drinks and let the cats come to them and sit in their laps.

„So? Are you planning on talking about your potential crush?“ Kiyoko says after a short period of silence, she looks at Noya and he seems to feel her about to tease him about it all until they properly hang out and after. 

He sighs and shrugs „All I know is he's hot. And has pretty eyes-„ 

„Oh my GOD you're so cheesy Noya“ Kiyoko hides a laugh behind her hand, and Noya pouts angrily.

„I'm serious! They're like this,,stormy grey and fuck I could just get lost in-…ew I am bein cheesy!“

Kiyoko snorts at him cringing at his own daydreaming. „Told ya“ She says, smiling slyly to herself and Noya assumes she counts that as one more plus in the Possible Noya Crush list. He knows the guy for a few hours not like they hung out! Yet. All Noya knows is the guy's name and how he looks and where he works but not hanging out properly means Noya can't say it's a crush. Yet.

What breaks Noya's train of thought is a man's loud voice, and the nickname he remembered Ryuu himself told him to call him. Noya wishes he had no ears.

„R-Ryuu!! You had a one fucking night stand with a costumer?!“ the man's amused voice and Noya's horror seem to catch Kiyoko's attention and she tries to stifle a giggle with a soft gasp. „Oh my God, is that him? Tell me it is!“ 

Noya shushes her and tries his best to hide his face when he notices a figure who's breath-taking face and abs are still fresh in his mind. „Yes. Now shut u-„

„Oi! It's you!“ 

_Oh fuck._

Noya looks up as slowly as possible, Ryuu is grinning and behind him a guy that looks similar to him, only he has a yakisoba bun looking mohawk, their faces were similar, wearing matching grins only they both meant different things, Noya dares assume.   
Kiyoko giggles and stands up to greet them, Noya clumsily follows. „Shimizu Kiyoko, pleased to meet you both“ She smiles, bowing to the two other men.

„Tanaka Ryuunosuke, pleased to meet you too Kiyoko-san“ 

„Yamamoto Taketora, Ryuu's cousin“ 

They exchange respectful bows, and then Noya speaks up again while he and Kiyoko sit down   
„What, uh, what a pleasant surprise to see you here Ryuu-kun“   
That honorific sure didn't sit right with Noya, as he felt his face flush with an embarassed warmth immediately after. Thankfully Ryuu didn't notice(or pretended not to at least) and shrugged   
„We live just down the street and, well, since we both work afternoon shift we thought why not come here. Didn't think we'd meet again here“ he explains shortly and, before Noya could utter another word, Kiyoko gestures to the two empty seats „Please, sit with us. It's a good way to get to know each other better as I've noticed you, Tanaka-san, and Noya-kun already sort of know each other“ She smiles welcomingly.

Tora and Ryuu exchange looks and nod at each other „Thank you so much!“ Ryuu sits down and Tora follows. „So, have you two eaten already? We have some meatbuns left“ Noya offers, though the other two decline.  
„We've eaten but thank you!“ Tora says with a small wave of his hand. Ryuu nods and after their drinks are ordered, he pets a cat that settles in his lap.   
„If I knew you'd be here, Noya-san, I'd give you the clothes back.“   
„Oh no no! I already said they're yours to keep! They're too big for me anyway“ Noya waves him off, quickly, almost didn't let him finisn the sentence. Kiyoko and Tora exchange looks as they watch.   
„Uh yeah, anyway, Yamamoto-kun where do you work?“ She tilts her head towards the other man, who Noya assumes didn't expect to be talked to by the woman sitting next to him and immediately flushes a bright red. Entertaining. „O-oh! Erm….uh…I work the same job as Ryuu..we deliver food..and groceries, sometimes..“   
Noya watches Kiyoko stifle a small giggle behind the palm of her hand, he knows exactly what she's thinking right now. Yamamoto is kinda cute too so he can understand her.  
„That sounds very interesting Yamamoto-kun!“ She sweetly replies, tucking a piece of hair behind her ear then proceeds to sip her coffee.   
Ryuu seems to be quite interested in Kiyoko too, or so Noya thinks. When he looks back at Ryuu he's staring back at the smaller man with a small smile.  
„Ah, sorry! I didn't mean to stare!“ He apologises immediately, waving his hands for no apparent reasons and Noya can't help but huff a small laugh. „It's fine I don't mind.“ He says with his own cup leaning against his lips, Ryuu mirrors the move.   
„But I've been meaning to ask, you go to college right? Pardon if I'm assuming wrong-„   
„Oh yeah I go to college!“ He nods and throws a quick glance at his wrist watch „Which reminds me I have classes in about an hour“ The student mumbles more to himself than to anyone else.   
„Ahhh, what college do you go to?“  
„I study art heh. Everyone told me I shouldn't, but I have a history of not listening to anybody else but myself“  
„Holy shit me too! How come we didn't meet before?“  
„Really? I have no idea man..“ 

„Anyway um..Do you maybe need like a flatmate or a dormmate? Since I saw you were living alone and I thought maybe company wouldn't be-„  
And before Ryuu could finish this sentence and before Kiyoko could tell him he should, something clicked in Noya's head and a loud voice told him to do it because they could split the rent and e cpumd get to know Ryuu and maybe this Celebrity Type crush would turn into a real one or they could just be really cool bros and-  
„Yeah!! That sounds like a great idea! And also a good way to get to know each other!“   
„A-awesome! I didn't think you'd agree so fast!“   
„Uh Ryuu, did you just forget you're living at our place?“ Tora interrupts.   
„Well splitting the rent on three people will be easier won't it?“  
„Ohhhh makes sense..“  
„The only problem is, where will I sleep?“ Noya dares ask, „I mean if there's a couch I don't mind it's still a good offer but I'm just curious.“ He still can't believe this is happening.   
„Mm, Tora and I sleep in one room so don't worry 'bout that!!“

Kiyoko speaks up as well, laughing a little beforehand „Seems like you two have just been waiting for someone to come“ she points out, endearingly.   
„Ryuu figured it would be a lot easier if we shared one bed for two from the start. Ya know in case we have a friend over or something.“   
„That's smart! And you're cousins too so it's not weird, it works perfectly.“  
„Well yeah! It does work perfectly.“ Ryuu nods, then his phone rings and he sighs „Welp, time to go get ready for work. I'll see ya around, Noya-san!“ He gets up after straight up chugging the rest of the coffee. Before either of the two can say anything, they head to the cashier to pay for the whole order.  
„Order's paid, no need to worry!“ Ryuu waves as they're walking by „Toodles!“  
And with that, they're gone. Noya can still hear Tora mock Ryuu for saying toodles but his mind is clouded by this possible new adventure. He wonders what will possibly happen with his two new…friends? Collegues?   
„You're all settled huh? I didn't know you can agree so fast to things like moving in with almost-complete strangers“ The change in Kiyoko's voice snaps him out of his thoughts. He starts to rethink his decisions for the first time ever.   
„Don't worry Shimizu!! We're still gonna hang out daily and have our morning coffees together where we shit on our exes.“ He hugs her shoulder while making a cross on his heart as a promise. Luckily, that makes her laugh. Genuinely laugh, and Noya is relieved.  
„You gotta keep that promise though.“ She bumps their shoulders and sips the last of her coffee. Noya grins and huffs into his empty cup. „You really think I'd leave my best friend just because a hot dude showed up? This ain't a fairy tale 'Mizu and I'm not like that.“  
„I know I know, it's just gonna be a really lonely building without you is all.“ She leans against him and sighs dramatically „What will I ever do without you Yuu….“   
„Oh puh-lease you'll finally take a break from me randomly barging in looking for your yogurts at 2 am.“  
„Yeah, that always made me regrer giving you my extra keys, but it's fine you never woke me up so I'm not mad.“  
„Yeah because you never sleep.“   
„Shush!“   
„You're mad because I'm right but okay.“ Noya flicks her forehead and smirks before getting up to stretch. „Anyway, time to go do our weekly movie watching platonic date.“  
„And after that we nap.“  
„And then we go out to get milkshakes!“  
„Perfect plan.“ They agree in unision. 

Noya will make sure not to break his promise to someone who knows him better than his own grandpa.

For now his mind, once again, wonders to all of the possibilities and fun times he will have with Tora and Ryuu, Kiyoko can join them as well on days she doesn't have to study or work. They could turn into a really good, healthy friend group. Plus their other friends! Noya has absolutely nothing to worry about. 

**Author's Note:**

> Hope ya liked it!! I'll make sure to update soon!!


End file.
